


wrapped around his finger

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Boy Michael, Bottom Luke, College, Jealousy, Jock Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Michael, he plays football, they fight over luke, wheres calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke really didn't understand how he got two boys to fall in love with him, and who he was going to choose. They were complete opposites. Michael was cold, yet passionate with Luke, with a troubled past. Ashton was the perfect boyfriend that everyone wanted.Or,Both Michael and Ashton fight for Luke's heart, and Luke has no idea what to do.





	1. beginnings

"I've been looking for you, babe." Ashton grinned at Luke, also wrapping a strong arm around the blonde's waist. 

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, "I _told_ you I'd be studying in the library. This calculus test _is_ pretty important." 

Ashton chuckled and bent down a bit to place a firm kiss on Luke's cheek. "Gosh, you're such a nerd." He told him with a fond smile. 

"And you're such a jock." Luke replied, leaning back in his seat to look back up at his boyfriend. 

The librarian shushed them both, and they were forced to leave minutes later because Ashton refused to be quieter. 

"Hey," Ashton stopped walking beside Luke in the hallway. "Let me carry your bag." 

Happily, Luke handed Ashton his heavy bag along with his books. 

"You didn't even protest." Ashton joked. 

"Well, you _offered_." 

Ashton just pulled Luke into his side, and thy walked to Luke's dorm in a cuddling position the whole way. 

Upon arrival, Calum was exiting the dorm that he and Luke shared. 

"Why do you always have to walk here with him?" asked Calum with a slight eye roll. 

"He's my boyfriend, Cal." Luke said. 

Calum just shrugged, "Whatever. Just be done by the time I get back. I don't want to walk in on you guys fucking ever again." 

Ashton shoved Calum playfully, "Love you too, bud." 

"Shut up." 

Once Calum left, the couple went into the dorm. Luke immediately collapsed onto his bed, and Ashton placed the bags down onto his desk. 

The curly-haired boy gave Luke a cheeky grin before climbing on top of him and trapping him between his nicely toned arms. 

"Ash, what are you doing?" 

Ashton dipped his lower half down to grind against Luke. 

Luke whined softly, bringing a his hand up to his lips and placing a finger between his lips. 

"I don't know when Calum's going to get back." He protested. 

Ashton leaned forward on his fore arms and brought his lips to Luke's neck. He kissed the tender skin softly and slowly trailed down to Luke's shoulder. He leaned back and brought his large hands to the zipper of Luke's jeans. He was quick to undo the buttons and unzip them. He pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, freeing Luke's cock. 

"You're already hard?" Ashton smirked, gripping Luke's erection tightly. 

Luke bit back a moan, "I'm always hard for you, Ash." 

"I wanna suck you off," Ashton said. "Can I do that?" 

"Yeah," Luke whined, bucking up into Ashton's hand. "Please, _please_." 

Luke didn't know how he could get so turned on in a couple minutes. He guessed he had Ashton to blame for that. 

Warm hands gripped Luke's knees tightly before pulling his legs open. 

"Wha—" His voice cracked into a moan as Ashton's mouth enveloped his cock, and his fingers entered his entrance dry. 

Ashton sunk his mouth down slowly as he rubbed his fingers inside Luke, stretching him out. He looked down at the head of golden curls bobbing up and down and couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through the golden locks. His hair was soft, like always, even after football practice. 

"Ashton, Ashton, _Ash_." Luke repeated his name like a mantra and tugged at the curls tighter. A sharp course of pleasure ran throughout his entire body as Ashton's long fingers brushed his sweet spot. 

Luke cried out in pleasure, gripping the bedsheets with one of his hands tightly— almost as tightly as the hand in Ashton's hair. The blonde began to fuck Ashton's mouth and shuddered when the tip of his cock hit the back of Ashton's throat. Ashton's fingers shifted a bit, stabbing straight into Luke's prostate. His rhythm was perfect, driving Luke to the edge. 

" _Fuck_!" Luke sobbed as he came into Ashton's mouth, shuddering with immense pleasure. 

Ashton pulled his fingers out and swallowed Luke's cum, pulling off with a pop. 

"I forget how sensitive you are." Ashton chuckled and dived in to kiss Luke's lips. 

The kiss was messy, yet passionate. Luke winced at the taste of his own bitter cum, but Ashton refused to pull away even though Luke pushed slightly at his chest. Luke eventually was the one to break the kiss and was panting for air. 

"Your cum taste like shit." Ashton commented. 

Luke smiled and relaxed against his cool sheets as he let the exhaustion from his orgasm take over his body. 

 

* * *

 

As the professor droned on about useless crap, Luke began to doze off. His head was in his hands, and luckily, he was sitting at the back of the classroom. He would've probably be smacked with a yard stick for falling asleep. 

" _Pssst_." someone hissed at him.

Luke didn't bother to find the source of noise. He just continued to stare down at his empty piece of lined paper. 

"Hey, Blondie." 

A sharp jab to his ribs caused him to glare at the guy sitting beside him. 

" _What_." Luke answered, obviously annoyed. 

The guy had a stupid smirk on his face and messy, dyed black hair that contrasted with his pale skin. His green eyes stood out greatly, and Luke couldn't take his own eyes away from them. 

"You're Luke, right? The quarterback's boy." 

And Luke knew who the punk talking to him was— Michael Clifford, a cold, yet sexy, bastard that everyone steered clear of. 

"Yeah," Luke said. "Did you want something? Or, were you just going to tell me things I already know?" 

"Woah. Kitty has sharp claws," Michael said with a smirk. "I just wanted to borrow a pencil." 

Luke reached into his backpack and pulled out a green pencil. He slid it over to Michael, then went back to staring at the wall. 

"You know," Michael continued to speak to Luke. "I never knew Irwin was gay. Y'know, all the girls were pissed when they found out. I'd be too if I were one of them. The cute football captain was taken, by a _guy_."

"That makes me feel _great_." said Luke sarcastically. 

Michael replied, "I think you're cuter than that curly-haired prick." 

"Ashton's not a prick." Luke defended his boyfriend. 

"Let me guess," Michael laughed bitterly. "He's really nice and caring?" 

Luke turned his head to look directly at  Michael, "You don't even know him. So, don't say bad things about him." 

"How long have you two been dating?" 

"Three years, so, I know Ash is great." 

Michael looked at Luke with an amused look. He seemed to be ridiculing him within his mind, studying every inch of Luke. It bothered him. 

"You should go on a date with me." Michael said shamelessly. 

"You should fuck off," Luke told him. "I have a boyfriend, in case you forgot." 

"I'm saying that you should leave Curly Fries and let me fuck you instead." 

Luke was about to snap back at Michael, but the sound of their dismissal stopped him. He quickly gathered his belongings and was out of the classroom in seconds. 

"Babe?" 

Luke stopped his fast pace as he heard Ashton's sweet voice. 

"What was with the fast walking?" he asked. 

"I was trying to get away from some jerk." Luke informed him. 

"Was he bothering you? Should I go beat him up?" 

"No," Luke smiled at his boyfriend's protectiveness. "He's gone, so let's just go. We were going out for lunch, right?"

"Cool, am I invited too?" Michael came out of nowhere, interrupting the couple.

Luke sighed irritatedly, "I thought I told you to leave me alone." 

"Correction, you told me to _fuck off_." Michael replied.

"Clifford," Ashton glared at Michael. "Are you seriously trying to mess with me still?" 

"No, I just hate you, and I think your boyfriend's cute. He'd definitely look cuter on me, in my bed, with me." 

Ashton balled his fist up and landed a hard punch to Michael's jaw, knocking him backwards into a wall. 

"Ashton!" Luke grabbed Ashton's arm, trying to calm him. 

"I won't let him think it's okay to say what he just said." Ashton seethed. 

Luke knew Ashton was a jealous boyfriend and could get violent. He worried that it would escalate to something much more dangerous. 

"You can still punch hard, Irwin." Michael chuckled, rubbing his jaw. 

Michael projected himself forward off the wall, landing an even rougher punch at Ashton. Luke heard a sickening crunch, and Ashton's hand flew to his nose. Red liquid seeped from his fingers.

"That," Michael said. "— was for middle school, you asshole." 

"How can you hold grudges for that long?" Ashton scoffed and let his hand fall back to his side, allowing the blood to flow freely from his nose. 

"What you did was unforgivable," argued Michael. "Completely unforgivable!" 

Ashton rolled his eyes and turned to Luke, grabbing his hand. "Let's go." He said and pulled him away from Michael. 

Luke allowed himself to be pulled away, but couldn't help craning his neck back to look at Michael. The boy was leaning against the wall with a slumped back, staring down at the ground between his feet. 

And, Luke wondered what Ashton did to Michael in middle school. 


	2. just a little taste

Michael didn't know what it was about Luke, but the blonde made Michael feel alive— electrified, almost. 

"What's with the dreamy look on your face?" 

Michael turned and looked down to see Ashley, one of his close friends, with her arms crossed. 

She pouted, "You're supposed to be paying attention to me." 

"Sorry," chuckled Michael, tossing his cigarette onto the asphalt and stomping on it twice to put out the small fire. "I was thinking about a certain cutie. He's tall, long-legged, blonde, has beautiful blue eyes, _and_ he's taken." 

"Taken by Ashton Irwin," Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes. "You always talk about making that guy's life miserable." 

"Well, I also happen to be attracted to his boyfriend— his _hot_ boyfriend." 

"You only think he's hot because he's faithful to his boyfriend." Ashley countered. 

Michael grinned at the short girl, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his waist, "You sound jealous." 

"I'm _not_ ," She insisted. "You're like my brother. I just worry about your romantic choices sometimes." 

"Luke is spicy," Michael shrugged indifferently. "I want a taste of him." 

He was determined to get it. 

 

* * *

  

Michael saw Luke again the next day at the college's library. He was sitting with Ashton, which made Michael's stomach turn a bit. He _absolutely hated_ Ashton. The curly-haired boy pecked Luke's lip softly before jogging out of the library, probably late for football practice. 

Then, Michael decided to strike and close in on his prey. 

"Hey there, Blondie." 

Luke tensed visibly, but he kept his gaze down on his book. 

Michael continued to prod, "I love that book." 

"I doubt you even read." Luke mumbled, trying his best to keep his gaze off Michael. 

"Ouch," Michael pretended to hiss from pain. "That one burned, sweetheart. It really did." 

Luke gave him an indifferent, making Michael plop down on the seat beside him. He grinned cheekily at him, tugging the book from Luke's grasp and sliding it over to the other side of the table. 

"Do you _want_ something?" Luke asked.

"I want you," Michael said. "Just you, babe." 

"I have a boyfriend," scoffed Luke. "Plus, I'd never date a pervert like you." 

Michael raised an eyebrow, " _I'm_ a pervert? I heard that Ashton has a daddy kink." 

Luke's face turned a rose pink, "Well, you heard wrong." 

"I wonder what kind of sinful things you've done with Curly Fries," Michael said thoughtfully. "It makes me wonder what _I_ could do to you." 

"You'll never get a chance to do anything to me." Luke replied and stood up abruptly, gathering his stuff and stuffing them into his backpack.

Michael leaned back in his seat coolly, tipping it back on the back legs, "Never say never, Blondie." 

" _Never_." Luke spat indignantly before he disappeared from the library.

 _Damn_ , Michael thought to himself, no one has turned him on as much as Luke has. 

 

* * *

 

The next time Michael saw Luke was at work. Michael worked at a local club, which was usually busy. Occasionally, he'd be lucky and serve a small party, but usually there were loads of partiers.

Michael wasn't really sure how he spotted the familiar blonde, but he did it. Probably because he spotted a much hated hazel-eyed boy with him. Michael swore that they went _everywhere_ together.

"Hey," Ashley snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hurry it up. You've been wiping that glass cup for hours." 

His eyes scanned the smaller girl, taking in her short black skirt and black crop top. 

"Trying to impress some guests tonight?" Michael asked with a slight smirk. 

"My shift ended an hour ago," Ashley said. "And, his name's Ryan." 

Michael frowned a bit, which was rare. The only emotions he usually put on were anger and confidence. 

"What?" She demanded, her gaze fixed to the marble ground. 

"I don't want your heart to be broken again." 

Ashley looked at him defiantly with her hands on her hips, "I could say the same about you, Mike." 

Michael grimaced at her words as old memories flooded into his mind. Most of them reminded him _why_ he hated Ashton Irwin so much. 

"Nothing could ever hurt me," he informed the girl with a sloped grin. "I'm invincible." 

"Whatever," she said. "Ryan's waiting for me." 

She twirled around, causing the black skirt to reveal more skin. She turned her head to wink at Michael, then danced over to Ryan flirtatiously. He laughed at something she said, and she giggled in exchange. Michael rolled his eyes and decided to look back at Luke, who was dancing wildly with Ashton. 

Ashton gripped Luke's waist tightly, pulling the blonde into a messy kiss. Luke was smiling as they pulled apart as they continued to dance. 

The curly-haired boy said something to Luke before heading off to the bathroom.

Michael grinned, deciding it was his time to strike. Someone else took over his shift as he approached Luke.

"Hey there, cutie." he said to Luke.

"Hm?" Luke stared at Michael with wide, glazed eyes. 

 _He's drunk as shit_ , Michael thought to himself.

"I said hey." Michael repeated. 

Luke giggled, "Hi, you wanna dance?" He spun over to Michael as if he was emphasizing his question. Of course, he tripped on his own feet and ended up stumbling into Michael. 

"Woah," Michael caught him by the waist and steadied him. "Easy there, partner." 

"I'm so fucking drunk." Luke mumbled into Michael's shoulder. 

Michael chuckled, "You got that right. Your boyfriend's totally trying to do _something_ to you tonight." 

"Oh god," Luke nearly collapsed, but Michael steadied him once more. "I'm such a lightweight." 

"Woah there, tipsy. Why don't you go take a seat on the stools?" Michael told him.

Luke looked hesitant, "My boyfriend might think I left." 

"I'll tell him where you went." Michael assured him.

"You're the best bartender ever!" Luke lit up immediately. 

Michael watched the blonde walk to the stools crookedly and sit down, immediately resting his head down on the tables. 

"Yo, Irwin," Michael said to Ashton once he was out of the bathroom. "Your boy's over there."

"Clifford," Ashton narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you do to him? Did you take advantage of my drunk boyfriend?"

Michael laughed, "As if. I may be an ass, but I'd _never_ take advantage of a drunk person, no matter how much I want them." 

"Wow, you're such a fucking saint." Ashton said sarcastically. 

"You're his boyfriend," Michael stated. "What're you doing, letting him get wasted as shit?" 

Ashton hesitated before speaking, "He's been tense, so I wanted him to relax." 

Michael crossed his arms, "You're a fucked up boyfriend, Irwin— getting your _own_ boyfriend wasted so you could get laid?" 

"Shut the hell up," Ashton retorted. "I'm just helping him relax. I'm not doing this for my own gain." 

"You're full of crap."

Ashton glared at him, "What'd you care? Luke is _my_ boyfriend." 

He pushed past Michael, and their shoulders bumped roughly. 

Michael turned to watch him return to Luke and smirked,

"Not for long." 


End file.
